


Kiss Kiss, Mortal Jack

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Episode Rewrite: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Janto, Missing Scene, Mortal Jack, Mortal Jack Harkness, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Owen led the team, Post-The Year that Never Was (Doctor Who), Returning Home, Reunions, Season/Series 02, Team Bonding, Team as Family, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: He knew the Doctor hadn't exactly landed him back near the time he left, four months after to be precise, but it would have to do.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Kiss Kiss, Mortal Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this has been done before but eh, here you go. Gonna cover all of S2, maybe S3 and extra stuff.

"Hey kids, d'ya miss me?"

The ride back to the Hub was silent apart from the soothing hum of the SUV and the constant breathing from its five passengers. The radio was off and nobody spoke, atmosphere tense but that did stop Jack from feeling like he was going to drop at any moment. He was squished in the middle between Tosh and Ianto, legs cramping up a little and shoulders too wide for the space, but he didn't complain, he felt like he couldn't. They were all mad at him and it's not like they were doing it unreasonably. So, Jack endured but the rhythmic motion of the car and endless exhaustion from his prior adventures had his eyelids drooping and his head making a slow descent right.

The Captain jolted back up, the Master's cruel smile flashing behind his eyes and waking up back up. He forced himself to calm, keeping his breathing even and low while his heart raced a million miles per hour. His hands bunched in the material of his trousers, hiding the fact that they were no doubt shaking. To his right, Ianto's head edge towards him, gaze moving from the window to Jack with a flicker of concern. Jack then realised his head had fallen to Ianto's shoulder, and he felt a little ashamed, he had invaded the man's personal space even if unintentionally. Jack hoped he could patch things up with the Welshman, he wanted to continue where they left off or start anew and make something better but Jack completely understood if Ianto had lost all love for him when he ran.

Not wanting to talk, Jack just sighed when he caught Ianto's eye and turned his eyes forward, keeping them there for the rest of the ride.

Parked in the underground garage, Jack lingered as the team worked. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to step on all their toes, they seemed really organised. Tosh and Gwen went ahead, talking together while Owen and Ianto began to extract the blowfish's corpse from the boot.

"Do you-" Jack started but Owen cut him off.

"We've got it. It's fine." His tone was a bit sour, not that Jack was surprised, so he didn't argue. He just watched as they carried the thing in, shutting the boot for them and holding doors open. In the main area of the Hub, Tosh was at her desk with Gwen hovering. Jack stripped his coat off, hanging it up and watching the four of them work in sync, it was like he had come back to a whole new team. He knew the Doctor hadn't exactly landed him back near the time he left, four months after to be precise, but it would have to do. Moving out of their way to stand near his office - he hoped it was still his office - Jack just observed in silence.

"Are you sure no more like him came through?" Gwen asked Tosh as she took the stairs up to the platform their desks were situated on.

"Cross-referencing with the rift activity monitor." The lady typed at her keyboard, bringing up things Jack couldn't see from his spot. Tosh then shook her head. "Doesn't look like it."

"The car's been impounded. I'll get it back to the owner in the morning." Ianto told no one in particular, moving past Gwen who made her way to Owen.

"How you doing?"

"Bio-profile's onscreen now." He passed her a file then handed something to Tosh. He was wearing his lab coat, getting ready for an autopsy no doubt. "Nothing in his genetic make-up liable to contaminate the city. Could you add it to the species database?"

With that, Gwen sat at her desk, tapping away at the keyboard. They really all did move with precision, one person's task blending a hand to another and all working together like clockwork. It was something Jack never really thought to achieve. Ianto was walking off when Owen touched his arm. "Ianto, mate. Be ready to dispose of the body once I'm done, thanks."

"Of course, unless you mean making sushi." A small curl sat on his lips and Jack couldn't help but stare.

"Nah, the morgue will be fine." Owen patted him on the shoulder, letting the Welshman go to continue his work on the bipedal fish. Jack bit his lip, shuffling from one foot to the other, deciding to speak up.

"Got pretty organised without me."

"Yeah, well we had to." Gwen uttered from her desk, not looking over. Jack could sense the hint of anger in it however that didn't stop him from trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean, did you decorate in here?" He wasn't expecting Gwen's outburst, her hands coming up to push against his chest, unbalancing him and making the door behind him rattle. It left him briefly dazed and surprised as she scorned him.

"You left us, Jack." She heaved, breathing a little heavily as her body shook. She was beyond man and Jack could see that, he understood that. He had been mad when the Doctor abandoned him without a word, at least this time Jack came back. He noticed the team had grouped, alarmed by the small commotion. Tosh stood with her arms crossed, refusing to meet Jack's eye while Owen hovered, probably wanting to get in on the action and Ianto just looked a little lost, not one for confrontations. Jack stretched his back, a sharp but fading pain there, and he sighed, collecting his thoughts.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"We knew nothing, Jack." He didn't reply, just looking towards her.

"Where were you?" Tosh spoke up, asking the one question Jack could only assume was on everyone's minds. Looking at each of them, faces set and all watching him, Jack was reminded how much he missed them. He really had. The memories of their bodies bloodied and mutilated by the Master popped up, but he pushed them all back, telling himself that wasn't the true timeline any more. Instead, he smiled, he was home now. A chuffed breath left his mouth.

"I found my doctor."

"Did he fix you?" Owen questioned, voice surprisingly soft and expression neutral. Another swell of joy rose in Jack's chest, his smile impossibly wider for just a moment.

"Yeah, he did…" A gentle and content feeling settled over Jack, getting lost in a memory before pulling himself out. "Although, there's not much else to fix, I am at peak level of perfection." He caught Gwen's small smile 

"So...you're not immortal any more?" She looked at him properly, calmed down now. Jack nodded.

"Haven't had a chance to check though, if I'm honest." He laughed a little, Tosh shaking her head in the background while trying to hide her grin behind her hand. The only one not smiling was Ianto, standing awkwardly like he felt he didn't fit in and eyes never leaving Jack's face.

"Are you going back to him?" There was something different about this question, the way Ianto said it. His tone, soft and a little sad, eyes searching. Jack felt an uneasiness in his stomach and his smile retreated, making eye contact with the younger man. There was a further, unspoken question that Jack heard loud and clear.

"I came back for you…" A look passed between them and Jack hoped they could continue this talk somewhere private. The eye contact broke and Jack looked to the rest of the team. "All of you."

A sudden beep pierced the almost tender moment and Tosh turned away.

"Rift activity."

Jack sighed, he'd just have to deal with it all later. The Rift was always getting in the way.

~~~

The night seemed to be going on forever, in Ianto's opinion. It had kicked off with chasing a stoned, speeding blowfish, finding out Jack was back and _mortal_ , feeling many feelings, and there was murdering Rift visitor about Cardiff. The night was thankfully not as cold as it was dark and Ianto hoped things would be over soon so he could spend the evening contemplating what life was over some fancy wine, pizza, and Bond.

The body was lying at the side of a parking complex, body stiff as blood stopped pooling beneath the guy's head and, instead, ran along the edge of the pavement were the slabs dipped. Owen was at the body immediately to take samples while Tosh joined him a little slower, a small device in her hands. It beeped and made a little tune as it scanned the dead man, Ianto watching, unable to do much.

He refused to look at Jack who looked over them in his greatcoat, looking just as good as when he left. Sometimes, Ianto was sure he could still feel Jack's lips on his after he resurrected from Abaddon, and he hated it, it only served to remind Ianto of how much hurt he was in while Jack was away. But now the Captain was back, and he had no idea what was going on. Was there something still between them? Maybe Jack had found someone better? Ianto knew he still felt love for the Doctor, there was nothing stopping that. Ianto just didn't want to get hurt again, but he couldn't look at Jack without his heart doing irritating flips.

"Fragments of Rift energy around the neck, arm and shoulders." Tosh leaned over the corpse, Gwen was poking around the body for identification as Jack pushed his way in.

"He was grabbed and pushed." The Captain explained, earning a look from Gwen.

"Explains the residual energy cluster."

"How did you ever manage without me?" Ianto decided to crouch down, taking a closer look at the bloke in the small chance that he happened to recognise him. Nothing clicked in his mind, however.

"So, there's a potential killer on the loose." Owen spoke up, looking at Ianto then the other. "Bipedal, maybe humanoid. Any other tech, Tosh?"

"No readings to suggest that." She answered, Ianto picking himself back up. His eyes shot to Jack who spoke up, already back to ordering them around like nothing ever happened.

"Okay, let's get back and see what we can piece together."

"Back in charge now, are we?" Owen jabbed though it held very little malice with an eye roll. He packed his things away while Gwen wandered off towards PC Andy waiting by the yellow tape.

"I was hoping for a little power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling." Ianto shook his head slightly, leaving the scene with Tosh close while the rest finished up.

"In your dreams, Harkness."

They'd all reached the SUV when an urgent beep sounded loud in the open area, it came from Jack's wrist and if Ianto's memory served him well, it had never done that in all the time Ianto knew the man.

"Whoa, that never beeps." Jack looked at him.

"That's what I was thinking." He flipped open the strap, pressed a few buttons then an image was projected from it. It was a hologram which reminded Ianto of Star Wars except the man cast in a shade of blue was no Jedi. He wore an odd coat, either for the military or a ringmaster. There was a flash of recognition in Jack's gaze.

 _"I can't believe I got the answer machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift, found the body. All me."_ Ianto turned to Owen swiftly but the doctor just glanced back then focused his attention on the fuzzy image, shuffling uneasy. Tosh and Gwen also looked to Jack for an explanation, but he was just watching the unknown man.

 _"Sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean-up. Now."_ The consonant popped horribly, making Ianto wince. _"Drinks. Retrolock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up. Work to do. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_ Ianto's brow furrowed, watching Jack now the message ended. 

"Stay here. Don't come after me." He pronounced the last sentence in a commanding tone but something told Ianto not to listen, letting Gwen try to stop him from getting into the vehicle.

"Who was that?" She asked, sounding utterly confused.

"Stay here." And with one last look, he drove off, tires squealing and engine revving. Owen and Gwen protested but Ianto didn't stick around, ducking under the police tape and jogging along the path towards the main road. Thankfully, as he had hoped, he spotted an empty taxi rolling along, so he whistled as loud as possible and held his hand up.

"Taxi!"

~~~

The four of them were bundled in the taxi, Owen, Tosh, and Gwen sat snug along the back seats while Ianto took one of the pull down seats, holding onto the yellow bar and allowing him to stretch his legs out to his left. They cruised through the nearly empty streets, the satisfying hiss of tires hitting wet concrete audible over the engine. It would have felt like a normal night out with the lads if Ianto wasn't worrying that their Captain - stupid, mortal, dumb, brave handsome Captain - was walking head first into danger.

"Reports coming in of a bar disturbance. Same coordinates as the SUV." Tosh told them, the blue lights on her handheld device too bright. 

"Gwen, tell the Police we're dealing with it." Owen ordered, arm resting over the back of the seats. "Okay, so who the hell was the bloke in the hologram?"

"Jack recognised him." Ianto said, feeling a little off. He didn't like it because he knew that people Jack recognised were usually past lovers. Ianto didn't feel jealous, or maybe he did, but he had no right to, Jack wasn't his now and nor was he before.

"Why didn't he let us go with him?" Tosh posed.

"Because it's typical Jack, isn't he." Gwen huffed, hands moving in her irritation. "He disappears, he comes back, then he runs away again. He shuts us out. We don't even know his real name."

"Or which time he comes from." Tosh added quietly. It felt a little good to know these mysteries annoyed not just him. He was glad he wasn't the one to say it either. They felt a little like primary school kids secretly whispering about that one friend everyone doesn't like.

"Exactly. He's supposed to be our boss, and we know nothing about him. It drives me crazy." Owen looked away, but he clearly agreed and things fell quiet until Ianto decided to speak up.

"It is more fun when he's around, though." Ianto admitted and suddenly all three spurred up their agreements, nodding and such. "He's mortal now…" They all looked to him and Owen nodded.

"Wonder how. Must have been something if it took him four or so months to come back." Ianto looked down.

"He's going to have to be more careful." Tosh spoke, voice gentle with concern. A second later the taxi pulled up outside the _Retrolock_ , and they clambered out, Ianto paying the driver out of his own pockets, then he adjusted his gun which sat waiting in the left shoulder holster under his blazer. He caught sight of the SUV which was a good sign, Jack could still be there.

"Gwen, Ianto. You two go take the front, me and Tosh'll go back. Got it?" Mumbled affirmations were all Owen needed, and they got into usual paired formation - this one didn't vary. Together, Gwen and Ianto moved through the entrance to the bar, no sign of anyone which was either excellent or awful, Ianto hadn't decided yet. His Oxford's heels clicked in the all too quiet hall and the slide of Gwen's gun snapping back was deafening. They moved on through, coming to a set of closed double doors to which muffled voices could be heard through. America only in accent but definitely Jack. Ianto only just nodded to Gwen when the glass in the door shattered loudly, spraying shards everywhere but thankfully missing both him and Gwen. It still made Ianto flinch and guard his face then a voice shouted.

"Alright, everybody out!" Gwen moved in first, pushing a door open with her gun raised and Ianto followed along, scanning the side of the room to keep Gwen's flank covered.

"Everything alright, Jack?" She asked and Ianto swivelled to the other side, keeping an eye out in case they were expecting company.

"It's okay, okay, okay."

"You've got a team. How sweet. Oh, pretty little friends." Ianto now had his weapon pointed straight ahead, Owen and Tosh on the other side of Jack and his military ringmaster friend. Both looked a tad bloodied and the bar was a mess but no visible dead bodies or a dead Jack. "No blonde, though. You need a blonde. 

"God, he's worse than Jack." Owen grumbled and Ianto shared some of his distaste. He couldn't deny a slight interest in the new man though.

"Oh, oh, do you have a team name?" The guy asked, he seemed, to Ianto, like an over excited child. "I love team names. Go on."

"Torchwood." Jack answered, tone a little annoyed.

"Oh. Not Excalibur?" His mood shifted, almost like he was dreading something now he knew who they were. "Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear."

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones," Jack pointed to each one of them, sounding a little out of breath. "Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, meet-"

"Captain John Hart."

"We go back." 

"Excuse me. We more than go back." He droned, looking unimpressed at Jack. "We were partners."

"In what way?" Ianto couldn't halt the words as they formed in his head, and he knew he'd just shown all his cards to a stranger.

"In every way. And then some." Hart smirked, eyebrows raising suggestively. Ianto's suspicions were confirmed and butterflies hit his stomach, why would Jack choose him over this man now? They clearly had more than just a couple of shags in Jack's office, handjobs in the Archives, and a kiss before disappearing off.

"It was two weeks."

"Except that two weeks was trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years." Hart tilted his head towards Gwen and Ianto. "It was like having a wife."

"You were the wife." Jack stated.

"You were the wife!" John then argued back.

"No, _you_ were the wife."

"Oh, but I was a _good_ wife." He smiled, bouncing on his feet a little. Tosh suddenly spoke up.

"I bet you were." She suddenly got all the attention in the room, Hart revelling in her comment while Owen looked at her questioningly. "What? Don't pretend you haven't noticed. He's cute."

"They're just shy." Hart shook his head, watching Tosh closely.

"What are you doing here?" Jack finally asked and Ianto didn't have to worry about standing in the bar with his arm raised all night. Hart sighed.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that." He opened the Velcro of the strap on his wrist. Ianto hasn't noticed it before.

"That's the same as yours." Tosh pointed out.

"A little smaller."

"But lasts much longer." Ianto wasn't surprised by the obvious dick joke, used to it and having made his fair share of them, but he wasn't really in the mood for that right now. Jack moved away from the small Military Ringmaster man. "Get two Time Agents in the same room together, it's always about the size of the wrist strap."

"Yes, sorry, what's a Time Agent?" The doctor questioned, his gun lowered a little. Hart rolled his head towards him.

"What, he's never told you about his past?"

"No, he hasn't." Gwen said seriously, a slight poke at the group leader.

"Anyway…" A few beeps and boos sounded and another hologram appeared, a flickering blue canister suspended in the air. Ianto studied it, dropping his weapon to his side. "I'm working with this woman. Beautiful, clever, sexy, yadda yadda yadda, and we both get shot." Owen's aim faltered and Ianto watched Hart, feeling himself being drawn into the sob story. "And as she's dying, she begs me. She tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she'd been working on." 

"I don't like the sound of that." Owen commented.

"Three canisters, contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in a rift storm."

"And ended up here." Finished Tosh.

"Bingo. That's the downside of your city being built on a rift in space and time." Hart turned back to Jack who hadn't stopped observing the man the whole time." Now, left to their own devices, the radiation will break down the canisters and then infect your people and planet." Ianto threw his gaze to Tosh, worry building now the world was under threat again. "They need to be neutralised." 

"What do you get out of this?"

"Dying woman's wish." John shook his head as if that was the obvious answer but Jack's condescending "oh" and expression told Ianto otherwise. "Now, there's only one problem. I don't know where they are. Hoping local knowledge might help." 

"When we get back to the Hub, I can run a citywide scan on radiation surges," Hart watched Tosh and Ianto frowned, not liking the way he reacted at all and feeling like a protective younger brother. "And cross-reference that with the Rift activity during that time span." 

"What are you, the brains and the beauty?" A small hint of a smile rested on the woman's face and Jack stepped up to Hart. "You see, together it's an easy job."

"We do this, you get outta here when it's finished. Right away." 

"Does this mean I get to see your house?"

~~~

The Hub was quiet until the lift began to hiss and grind its gears, bringing the slab up from to top layer and replacing it with a new one. Twisting around, Owen caught sight of Jack and Hart being brought down, the newcomer talking to Jack. Owen didn't linger long, moving to the side and placing the bag in his hold down. He crossed his arms, gun at the ready, then watched as Ianto stepped forward, silver platter against his back.

The doctor didn't trust Hart as far as he could throw him. The bastard looked sleazy and ready to put a bullet in each and every one of them, Owen wasn't sure if he believed the story about the woman or the canister, but he wasn't going to let the world suffer just in case. Two guns and a sword were handed over and Owen frowned.

"And the rest." Jack ordered.

"Oh, you know me. I'm a two weapon man." Hart replied, bouncing on his heels however the beep from Gwen's PDA told them all he was lying.

"One pistol strapped to each leg, laser knife beneath left elbow, seventeen small explosive charges in the lining of his coat…" Owen's frown delved further down, no one needed that many weapons on their person at a time. The handguns and sword were already pushing the limit, just proving to Owen this man was deranged.

He couldn't understand how Jack was ever near him let alone partners for five years. And they knew nothing of him, for all the team knew Hart could have killed Jack then come for the rest of them. It still annoyed Owen that their boss kept so many secrets, but he couldn't fault the man for hiding a few, he just needed to be more open with them on certain subjects. Especially crazy exes that carried far too many weapons and murdered people in cold blood and whatever the hell a Time Agent is.

Owen waited until they were done, Ianto heading off to catalogue the guys weapons in the Armoury and Jack telling the woman to keep an eye on Hart. The doctor took his chance.

"Jack?" The Captain looked over. "Could we have a talk?" He nodded and Owen led them both away from the main area and down an empty, dingy, corridor. "He's clearly not stable and a compulsive liar. Why is he in here?" 

Jack sighed, standing across from Owen.

"There is the tiniest one percent chance he's breaking a habit of a lifetime and telling the truth." He shrugged but Owen still wasn't completely persuaded. "Which means this city is in danger."

"So, what the Hell is a Time Agent?" Owen asked, slipping his gun into the back of his jeans."

"That was past me."

"Of course. Of course. Shutting us out as always. C'mon Jack!" The Captain looked away and shifted his weight, sighing again. Owen didn’t really mean to be so harsh, but he was tired of being pushed aside when possible important information was required.

"Owen, here and now, that’s what’s important.” Owen watched Jack, no smug smile on his face, no glint in his eye. His face was still bloodied, Owen knew if he was immortal it would have healed by now. This was serious, just how Owen wanted it to be. “The work we do, the person I am now. That's what I'm proud of.” The doctor knew his next question might sting.

“Then why desert us, Jack? Where did you even go, and don’t think about lying, please? You can trust me, mate.” Owen knew his voice went uncharacteristically soft, Jack being the first of the two to break eye contact.

"I have died so many times, Owen. Been dragged back into life. Like being hauled over broken glass…" The Captain paused, eyes far off as he recalled things. Owen didn't push, letting him take his time. "I saw the end of the world."

"How?" Owen queried, genuinely curious."

"Doesn't matter how." Owen frowned at the dismissal but it was better than nothing he supposed. "But after it was all over, I knew I belonged here. What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to the team."

"Yeah, well. Don't expect a grand Welcome Home party just yet, Captain. We're all still miffed at you, especially Ianto."

"Ianto…" Jack said the man's name with a sigh, a grin breaking out and Owen rolled his eyes, not in the mood for more lovey-dovey co-workers.

"Don't you start. Gwen is already chewing our ears off about her engagement." Owen went to leave, intending on going back to work but Jack's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Engagement?" Owen cursed.

"Probably shouldn't have told you...if Gwen tells you, pretend you didn't know before." Jack just smirked, nodding.

"Already forgotten."

"I want to ask about your mortality now but I don't think it's the best time. We should get back before your ex murders anyone else."

~~~

"Seven hours ago, we logged a minor surge in Rift energy across three locations." Tosh explained, a blue map up on the screen in the boardroom. Her scan hadn't taken long, she had perfected the code while Jack was away, along with her Rift predictor.

"Six of us, three locations, that's simple. Two people per canister." John said, sat in one of the chairs, feet up in a way Tosh knew would be annoying Ianto.

"Excuse me, I give the orders." Jack spat.

"Well, give some, big boy." Tosh glanced between Jack and John, feeling a little awkward and falling quiet.

"John's right." Gwen added then looked at Hart. "Sorry. Er, do you prefer John or Captain? "

"With eyes like yours, you can call me Vera, I won't complain." Tosh noticed Ianto roll his eyes and Owen shifted uncomfortably, speaking up.

"Tosh and I will take the north. Ianto and Jack go west. Gwen and Hart'll take the docks."

"Excuse me." Jack looked at Owen, a light glare. "Not to repeat myself."

"Sorry, Jack. Force of habit."

"Now, given the canisters are radioactive, don't open them, eh?" John advices and Tosh had to hold back her comment, none of them were stupid enough to do that. Ianto seemed to agree with another dramatic eye roll.

"Let's go, guys."

"Gwen, I need a word."

Tosh switched the screen off and made her exit with Owen and Ianto, the three of them staying quiet until they reached the main centre.

"I really hate that man." Owen confessed and Tosh nodded despite finding him oddly attractive, Ianto not saying anything. "Too much like Jack and homicidal added on that."

"I don't think we can trust him." Tosh said back as she collected her coat. "Gwen shouldn't be going with him."

"I agree, too unpredictable. Not that Gwen can't look after herself, but we don't know him."

"If Jack trusts him, we have to trust Jack." Ianto inputted and Owen sighed.

"Well of course you do mate, but it's not that I don't trust Jack. I just want to know a little more about this ex of his." Ianto shrugged.

"He'll tell us when he's ready."

"I supposed you're going to try to get back into his bed, then?" Owen asked and Tosh smacked his arm, glaring.

_"Owen!"_

"What! I think it's a good thing if Jack makes Ianto happy. Just don't be like Gwen, please." Owen directed the last part at Ianto who looked away in embarrassment. Tosh shook her head, watching as Ianto disappeared off to grab Jack's coat. Owen just sighed next to her, slipping his arms into his jacket and checking his gun was loaded but with the safety on.

Nobody said anything more as Jack, Gwen, and John walked in. Ianto helped Jack into his coat, and they all left through the garage.

~~~

Ianto followed his boss onto the top floor of the office building after an awkward and dead silent lift ride. His thoughts had betrayed him in the small, solid box, slipping into things he should want while angry at Jack but Ianto had missed being in close quarters to him, he couldn't help it. The two of them walked through a set of double doors, Ianto nervously unbuttoning his blazer. He didn't want to feel like this, it was Jack for God’s sake but that was exactly the problem. _It was Jack._

"Oh, yeah. Loving that officy feel." Jack's voice made Ianto jump a little, loud in the silent building. To hide the fact he got spooked, Ianto walked towards a pile of files, realising after looking through them that a canister would _not_ be between the pages but it was too late to stop. He took to rooting through a drawer to distract himself from the second lot of embarrassment. "I always get excited in these places. To me, they're exotic. Office romances. Photocopying your butt. Well, maybe not your butt, although as we're here why don't we photo-"

"Jack stop-" The man fell silent quickly and Ianto felt bad, seeing the look on his still bloodied face. So, Ianto dug the pocket square from his jacket and stepped closer to him. "You can't keep going around like that, c'mere." Ianto then licked the material, dabbing it to the dried smear on Jack's left cheek. Things fell very quiet very fast as Ianto worked on cleaning the dried blood off, focused completely on it, he hadn't noticed just how close they both were. It was only when he went to wipe just under Jack's lower lip, breath a sudden warmth on his hand, did Ianto freeze. "I- sorry."

The Captain shook his head and caught Ianto's wrist when he began to move it away, finger pressed to where Ianto's pulse thumped rhythmically.

"It's okay…how are you, Ianto?" The complete sincerity and gentleness of the question caught Ianto off guard and his breath caught in his throat. Ianto couldn't quite look at Jack.

"All the better for having you back, sir." He answered unsteady, hoping the man didn't notice the crack in his voice or the increase in his pulse.

"Can we maybe drop the sir, now? I mean, while I was away, I was thinking…" Jack stepped closer to Ianto, hand still holding his wrist. "Maybe we could, ya'know, when this is all done. Dinner? A movie?"

Ianto felt something swell in his chest, breathing picking up a little and suddenly the office was too warm. He couldn't think properly for a second.

"Are you...asking me out on a date?"

"Interested?" Jack asked and Ianto took the chance to move away, bringing his wrist free and turning from him. His heart was racing a little and Ianto hoped he hadn't blushed brighter than Hart's coat.

"Well," Ianto stammered, nails scratching at the back of his head. He tried to play it off cool. "As long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself." Ianto muttered loud enough for both of them and commenced his search through another desk, pocket square shoved into his trouser pocket to be cleaned later. Ianto could still feel the pressure from Jack's fingers on his wrist, the skin warm. "The rift was active at these coordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground. That means this floor or the roof."

"Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot."

"Right, okay." Ianto rose from his crouch and pushed a drawer shut, hand resting on his hips. "I'll do this floor. Don't want you getting over excited. And you take the roof. You're good on roofs." The Captain gave a nod, eye watching for a moment and headed towards the door, Ianto spinning around as a thought came to him. "Jack? Why are we helping him?"

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." This time Ianto had faced away when another question flew over, one he had really been expecting. "By the way, was that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes." Ianto answered all too quickly but Jack was gone without a comment. Next, a grin tugged at the Welshman's lips which lingered as he methodically searched each desk, one after the other, making sure he knew which ones had been done and even checking inside the printer.

The ding of the lift alerted Ianto, and he twisted around. He couldn't see anyone through the door windows, if it was anyone in the team they would have contacted him, the lift didn't reach the roof so no Jack, and the office staff weren't going to be showing up at this hour. That left one option and Ianto slipped his gun from out of his shoulder holster, checking the number of bullets and stalking to the lift. The first box was empty and Ianto swept it, the gun pointed forwards and as he moved to the second, silver doors opening, a solid shape pressed firmly against the back of his skull. Ianto already knew it was a gun, so he lifted his hands up, his hold loose on his own weapon.

"Into the lift, Eye Candy." The gun was snatched from him and Ianto felt a flicker of annoyance at the nickname. He also didn't want Hart shooting him through the head. That made him think about Jack, he hoped the Captain would be okay. Ianto slowly edged around, the muzzle of the gun staring at his forehead. "Your friends are bleeding, and dying, and you barely have enough time to save them."

Ianto's heart rate sped up for a second time in a small span of time, this time out of fear for his friends. He was forced back into the lift, breathing too rapidly. Out of instinct, he tapped his earbud.

"Owen? Gwen?" Hart sneered as if Ianto had managed to insult him, the gun pressing more firm. 

"What am I, a child? It's a primitive bit of technology, easily blocked. You should be embarrassed. When you get to the bottom, run. You look like a man who enjoys a challenge." The fear was suddenly overcome by a rage, anger that this man had dared assume what he enjoyed, had hurt his friends, maybe even killed them. "See if you can save them. Come back up here, I'll shoot on sight. 

Hart pressed the lift button and the automated voice told them the lift was _going down._

"Going down. Yes, please." As the door started to shut, Ianto shot forward, hands slamming hard against the metal doors and making them sting. The lift told them to _please stand clear of the doors._

"Why are you doing this?" Ianto demanded in the most intimidating tone he could muster, glaring the man down, who had actually flinched back but the gun stayed. Hart found his composure quick.

"We're a cosmic joke, eye candy. An accident of chemicals and evolution. The jokes, the sex, just cover the fact that nothing means anything. And the only consolation is money." Ianto held very still despite practically seething as Hart stroked either one of his cheeks with the handgun, the nickname _Eye Candy_ already grating on his nerves. The weapon returned to its spot on Ianto's forehead, Hart pushing hard enough to hurt and make Ianto step back into the lift carriage. "So run, Ianto Jones."

_Going down. Doors closing._

Ianto threw his already hurting palm at the lift wall, hissing as a new wave of sting lit up. The ride down was all too slow and Ianto paced in the small, confined space, muttering under his breath how he hoped Hart wouldn't get his stupid alien diamond and that his friends better not be dead. The ding of the lift shocked him from his thoughts and Ianto sprinted off, weaving his way through some corridor and finding the entrance. By luck, Ianto had been given the keys to the SUV, so he could just get his way over to it and leave. He hated to abandon Jack with Hart, but he knew the maniac and could hopefully deal with him without being shot.

He switched the engine on and tugged on his seatbelt before using his phone to ring Gwen, hoping she'd pick up and tell Ianto she was okay but the fact that Hart had sneaked away from her didn't bode well with the Welshman. And the dull voicemail lady telling him to leave a message after the tone just affirmed his worries, and he cursed, trying a couple more times but getting the same response. 

_"Gwen was in trouble, she had gone to the shipping containment area of docks, she had been with John, god knows how long it had been since he left her."_ Ianto listed off in his mind, finding it the only way he could focus under the panic and pressure. _"No answer from Tosh and Owen, they'd gone to that warehouse...probably got attacked after Gwen. Both could be hurt, medical kits in the SUV."_

He decided to head to the warehouse first, it was the closest one, and he'd feel better if he had a medically trained doctor with him when finding Gwen. Owen's car was parked outside, untampered thankfully, yet the door to the building was locked, having to bash it with a crowbar he found lying about before being able to push it open, hitting loudly against the inside wall as Ianto rushed in. Torch on and gun aimed, Ianto called out.

“Tosh? Owen!” He skidded past a bunch of objects and shelves, not paying attention to what they were, focused only on finding his friends.

“Ianto!” Replied Tosh’s distant voice, not sounding all too confident which made Ianto pick up speed.

“Tosh!”

“We’re over here.” Owen’s lack of any vocalisation had Ianto worried, and he followed the sound of Tosh’s voice, glancing behind him just in case before skidding to a stop once he found the lady, beam lighting up her face to show a bloodied nose and frazzled appearance.

“What happened?“

“Where's Gwen? Have you heard from Gwen?” Tosh asked and Ianto shook his head, walking towards her.

“No.” He turned a corner and in the low light, Ianto could see Owen slumped against a shelving unit, hand pressed firmly to his side as he worked with some duct tape to obviously stop a wound bleeding. So, John had shot Owen, but he didn’t look like he was dying and if John was being literal in his warning that meant Gwen was in terrible danger.

~~~

There was a gentle breeze up on the roof as Jack crossed in, looking up at the night sky for a moment, only little to no stars visible due to the light pollution but Jack knew they were still out there as beautiful as ever. So many galaxies humanity had yet to explore out there and Jack had only seen a handful. He could also see out into Cardiff, a place he had missed while on the Valiant and was heartbroken to know had fallen under The Master’s tyranny, but he was home now and everything was back to normal so Jack had nothing to worry about. Although, he did let himself admire the view for a little longer before actually looking for the cluster bomb.

The Captain didn’t believe a wink of what his ex-lover had told them, maybe that there had been a woman, but he certainly wasn’t doing it to completely a dying woman’s wish, it just wasn’t how John worked. He could love but that bastard would never love anything more than himself and his own behind was priority. 

The small object wasn’t too hidden to Jack’s luck and it sat on the parapet just a few steps away. 

“Rear of the Year, 5094.” Jack spun from where he had bent down to grab the canister, mildly startled until he saw John swaggering over. It did make Jack think of Ianto though, he hoped John hadn’t hurt the Welshman on his way to get here, he would murder Hart if he had. ”Still looking good.” Pulling his phone from his pocket which had only just begun to ring, John snatched it from his fingers and threw it over the side of the building. “Cute boy, ringing to warn you about me. Canister.”

John held his palm out but Jack lifted the canister instead, glaring the man down.

“If you've harmed them in any way-” Jack set out to threaten but John just rolled his eyes.

“You know, they're pretty but stupid.” Jack frowned, unhappy with his Ex offending his team who were actually really smart, some of the brainiest people Jack knew. “You used to have better taste.”

“Doesn't look like that from here”. 

“Just give it here.” Jack demanded, moving his outstretched hand closer to emphasise his point but Jack wasn’t having any of it, determined not to give the man what he wanted until they were at least back at the Hub

“Radiation cluster bombs? Really?”

“Let's not get hung up on details.” John sighed.

“Little embarrassing that you needed help to find them.” Jack smirked, 

“A little humiliated you fell for the scam." There was a smug tone to Hart's voice and Jack was already bored. "Your dolly birds did all my leg work.”

“Is that what you wanted?”

“What I want is for you to come to your senses. Join me, Jack. Back in the old routine we'd be emperors." Hart tried to persuade Jack, but he already knew he would never leave with him. Their relationship was over, a thing of the past and Jack had moved on. He hopefully had Ianto now, if not, he was enjoying Earth too much anyway to leave. "How can you stay tied to one planet when there's thousands of worlds sparkling with wonder? We should be up there, among the stars, claiming them for our own. Just like before.”

John held his arms out, looking across Cardiff then up at the sky. Jack followed his gaze then looked back at his ex.

“I can't.”

“Why not? What the hell is there to keep you here?" His tone was full of amusement but there was a look in his eye as John stared at Jack. "Come on. The glitter of the galaxy. The mischief we could make.” Jack slowly shook his head, one side of his lips turning up.

“You know, you never really mastered that temptation spiel.”

“It's not a spiel. It's fact.”

“Move on. Here I am, in a new life and you're still churning out the same old tunes." Jack stated, now fed up with John who clearly wouldn't take no. The man looked a little taken back. "And sorry, but they don't play as well now you're looking a little older. And what are they, wrinkles around your eyes?”

“Laugh lines!” John defended, seriously offended by Jack's comment.

“Oh, hell of a good joke.”

“It's you I'm laughing at." John threw his hand out again. "Canister!”

"No." Jack took a side step, looking towards the exit and already planning on racing his way back to the Hub. Though, John didn't seem to like this as his fist connected with Jack's already bruised face, sending him stumbling to the side. He quickly found his feet and swung round, fist already aiming for John and hitting squarely in the gut.

“Whoops.” Jack laughed and John glared at him, teeth clenched. He wasn't ready for the shorter man to lunge at him, sending them both tumbling and his head smacking against something metal incredibly hard. Normally, Jack would have recovered, but he wasn't mortal any more, and he felt consciousness slip away. 

"Whoops." Was the last thing Jack heard prior to passing out.

When he did eventually wake, Jack felt incessant pain in the back of his head, groaning loudly as he sat up. He brought his hand up to the sore spot and luckily came back with no blood on his fingers however he was sure he felt a lump there. It took Jack a moment to realise where he was, briefly thinking he was back on the Valiant and jolting upwards with a racing heart and panic flooding his veins. However, he recognised where he was, Cardiff and on top of a building, not in chains locked in a boiler room. It all came back to him, coming here with Ianto, looking for the canister, John... _John!_

Jack scrambled his way to standing upright, the world spinning a little as dizziness hit, and he had to lean against the parapet for a moment to sort himself out. Jack’s stomach turned a little but to his delight nothing came up, and he walked back to the exit door. John hadn’t bothered to lock it, so he could just walk straight through.

On the top floor there was no sign of Ianto but it didn’t look like there had been any sort of struggle either so that could have been a positive. That meant Jack just had to head back down, using the lift and listening to the crappy music that hurt his head more than it should have. Jack had only just made it out of the office when he realised that his Vortex Manipulator strap was missing the area feeling odd under his coat without the item covering it. He swore under his breath, knowing John had taken it. The SUV was gone too, meaning Jack would have to walk his way home with a possible concussion.

The blaring of a horn actually made Jack jump and the horrid screeching of tires came. It made Jack wince and groan, head pounding. But he looked anyway, the bright lights of the SUV blinding him.

"Jack! Get in!" It was Ianto. Jack felt a weight lift from his shoulders knowing the man was okay. He grinned and jogged over to the car, climbing his way into the passenger seat. As soon as the door was shut, Ianto set off and Jack twisted in his seat to look behind them.

"Are we all okay?" He asked, worried by the distant look in Gwen's eyes, the grimace on Owen's face, and Tosh's bloodied nose.

"No thanks to your ex, Jack." Owen snapped and Jack nodded, he couldn't blame his anger.

"I'm sorry, really, I am. But we couldn't risk Cardiff and the world. Although there's no radiation, they're just canisters." Owen just sighed, leaning back in his seat with a sigh. Jack looked to Tosh who smiled gently, telling him silently that she was fine.

"He paralysed Gwen and shot Owen." Ianto said, not looking away from the road. Jack turned to him, scanning him over to see if he was hurt but nothing looked wrong apart from him seeming frazzled by it all. He wasn't surprised by that really.

"And you, Ianto? You're okay?"

"Of course, sir." A minute glance over and Ianto frowned. "Are you okay, though?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, had a small tussle with Hart, hit my head, that's all." Jack's stomach unsettled as Ianto took a roundabout, and he frowned, swallowing the bile.

"You hit your head?" Owen queried, sitting forward again. Jack nodded, giving him a small look. "How hard? Did you pass out?"

"I did yeah...don't know how long for."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Uh, headaches, little bit of nausea." Owen hummed and Jack already knew the diagnosis.

"Probably a mild concussion but you'll let me have a look once this is over, doctor's orders." Jack gave a brief nod, and they all fell silent for the rest of the ride. He watched as the world went past outside the window, things seemed so peaceful for now until he reached the Hub, parking out the front and taking a secret tunnel in, so not to alert John.

Jack hung back, letting his team go first. John was in for Hell.

~~~

Jack had chosen to book them all into a hotel for the day, seeing as they couldn't be spotted by their past selves and Jack wanted to treat them after the whole ordeal. They all had separate rooms and anything that needed paying would be billed to Torchwood in the morning. Gwen and Owen seemed to like the place well enough, Tosh just wanted to sleep, and Ianto saying he was dying for a shower (Jack would have requested to join him if he didn't care about ruining his chances) so he left them to it, choosing to sit in the courtyard with a glass of water and some peace, taken the meds that Owen prescribed for the concussion.

He sat with his eyes shut and just relaxed for the first time in a while. He let his body loose and sighed.

"Oh. By the way, I meant to tell you. I found Gray"

John's words kept floating around in his mind, making Jack shudder a little and open his eyes again. He didn't want to see the images in his head, racing away from home, letting go of a small hand, the fear and panic of not being able to find _him_ , dad dead, mother screaming, the hurt, the grief-

"Jack?" He flinched, twisting in his seat to see Ianto standing a few steps away, hair slightly wet and dressed in his slacks and pink shirt only. It was a handsome look on the man but Jack had to stop himself from saying anything.

"Hey." Was all he could say, trying to keep his voice steady. His hands were shaking where they held his glass.

"You look like shit." Ianto told him honestly and a curt laugh escaped Jack's mouth.

"Yeah, well, mortality took away my speedy healing, don't worry, I'll be right as rain soon." Jack pulled one of the chairs over, pointing to the seat. "Sit." Ianto complied, sitting back and resting one ankle on his knee. Neither said anything for a while, just content to be in silence. Jack wasn't about to break it, he liked spending time near Ianto.

"How are you, Jack." The question blind sided Jack, pulling the same trick he had done to Ianto, even the tone and look was similar. It got through to him successfully, doing something to actually make Jack answer properly rather than skirt around the question and obfuscate his reply.

"I am...I'm getting there." Ianto nodded, watching him with carefully, blue eyes. He always felt Ianto understood him more than the others, not that they didn't either but Ianto was something else. They had a connection that Jack couldn't quite name and God he wanted it more than anything.

"Where were you?" A chuffed breath left Jack's nose, he knew they would all eventually ask but something told him he was glad it was Ianto this time. He half wondered if the team had coerced Ianto out here to interrogate him but logically Jack knew that wasn't the case.

"I went to the end of the world for a bit, actually." Curiosity sparked in Ianto's eyes, but he didn't push for anything. "Then, funnily enough, I was back on Earth...mostly."

"Why didn't you come back to us?" Jack had a feeling there was meant to be "me" at the end of that question instead.

"It wasn't that easy, Ianto. I would have but-" Jack sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. He didn't want to get upset, not in front of Ianto but everything was falling apart already, the dam had been broken. "I would have come back, I didn't mean to be gone so long!"

There was a creak of the chair and the glass of water was plucked from his grasp, then arms wrapped themselves around Jack. It was grounding and Jack leaned into the hug, his hands rising to bunch in the soft material of Ianto's shirt. Hands rubbed soothing circles into Jack's back, and he let out a sob, eyes squeezing shut as they grew wet. To Jack, it was a little embarrassing but there was some silver lining that it was Ianto he was currently crying again rather than anyone else. Eventually, Jack managed to get himself under control but stayed where he was, face buried in Ianto's shoulder

"It was horrible, Ianto…" Jack's voice was muffled by the shirt but Ianto nodding told Jack he had heard anyway. Jack loosened his hold but didn't let go, lifting his head to look at the Welshman. "I'll- I'll tell you one day, just not now. I can't"

"It's okay Jack, take your time." Ianto smiled softly and Jack nodded, wiping his face with his coat sleeve. They stayed holding each other for a little longer, Jack's gaze only moving to Ianto's lips once but not even trying to make a move. Once they parted, Ianto took his seat back. "Can I ask how long it was for you?"

"It was a year." Ianto's expression morphed into one of surprise but no more questions came, he just nodded and things lapsed into silence again.

Ianto broke it again with a loud breath, making Jack look over. He saw as the man tried to suppress a shiver, Jack hadn't realised things got a little cold. Without saying anything, he stripped from his coat and stood, draping it over Ianto's shoulders.

"Here." He patted the shoulders, smiling down at a slightly shocked Ianto. "You were shivering."

"Oh. I forgot my jacket upstairs." Jack fell back into his chair as Ianto slipped his arms into the sleeves, pulling it around. He looked rather adorable in it, it hanging from his thinner frame and the arms slightly too long and hiding his hands.

"Ianto...about the date, are you definitely sure you want to go with me because I'd understand if you didn't- I did ask you out of the blue and don't feel like you have to agree with it. I know how I left things, with the kiss- it was a great kiss by the way, perfect. But I'd understand if you write mad…" Jack rambled, talking at a slightly quicker pace and not daring to look at Ianto as he did.

"Well, you did leave me in an awkward predicament, yes. But, I don't think I'm mad at you for it any more, you came back and I can see you're being sincere." Ianto reached out and took Jack's hand, having to pull the sleeve back first, and squeezing it. Hearing that made Jack grin, he was happy Ianto didn't hate him.

The squeaking of one of the doors forced the two from their little moment and Ianto withdrew his hand to Jack's shame, but he understood. Owen's London accent filtered over to them followed by Gwen's laugh and Tosh's muffled giggling. Jack smiled as they walked over, letting them settle down.

"So, Jack, you're back for good then?" Owen asked and Jack nodded.

"Can't get rid of me now. No more doctor, no more time travel, and no more death." They all seemed satisfied with that answer. Nobody commented on Ianto wearing his coat or the slight redness in Jack's eyes.

"Wait- time travel?" Gwen queried, looking amazed. Jack just smirked, winking as she scowled. "Of course you won't tell us."

"Maybe one day. Why don't you tell me your stories instead." 

Jack spied Ianto and Tosh whispering to themselves while Owen and Gwen retold him a tale of theirs quite animatedly. He wondered what the two were gossiping about but when Tosh looked towards him, catching his eye and smiling, he could guess exactly what it was, so he left them to it. Their friendship was sweet. Jack turned his attention back to the other two, laughing as Gwen explained something.

"So, I hear there's an engagement to celebrate." Jack said and Owen suddenly went still. Gwen looks at Jack, eyes wide in question.

"Who told you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> ||Next series installment: Fine Dining||
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
